She, the Uninvited Trouble
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Kobayakawa Sena, seorang cowok imut-imut normal yang menyukai Suzuna ,namun ketika ia menemukan sebuah pita merah di loteng, SEMUA berubah,warning inside. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**She, the Uninvited Trouble**

Chapter satu

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, tapi Kakei masih tetap dan akan selalu menjadi suami saya dan uke Mizumachi

Summary: Kobayakawa Sena, seorang laki-laki imut yang normal, sehat, dan menyukai Suzuna. Hingga suatu hari ia menemukan selembar pita merah di loteng rumahnya, dan SEMUA berubah. HiruSena, sedikit senaSuzu.

Warning : Yaoi, rated T untuk isinya, mulut Hiruma, dan mungkin (eh, nggak mungkin ding, tapi pasti) akan berubah jadi M di chapter terakhir, OC, sedikit OOC, sedikit AU, sedikit SenaSuzu pula, pairing utama HiruSena.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Tombol back masih menunggu.

Maaf kalau prolognya agak membosankan XD akan jadi cerita yang lumayan panjang, hehe. Enjoy ^^ ohiya, Read n Review yaak, onegai? *sok kiyut*

*

Sena menarik napas panjang dengan bahagia. Ah, akhirnya, setelah 16 tahun dia hidup sebagai laki-laki di dunia, baru kali ini ia memberanikan diri untuk mengajak seorang gadis untuk pulang bersama. Dan gadis beruntung itu adalah Suzuna, seorang gadis ceria yang meski tidak sesekolah dengannya, tapi sudah cukup lama dikenalnya. Dan gadis itu pulalah yang merintis klub cheerleader untuk klub American Football yang sekarang digeluti oleh Sena.

"OK, Juumonji san! Aku pulang duluan ya!", seru Sena pada seorang line pirang yang masih sibuk memakai kemeja putih seragam sekolahnya. Klub Amefuto baru saja selesai melakukan latihan sore, dan seperti biasa mereka semua berganti pakaian di ruangan klub Amefuto yang mewah. Kebetulan saja waktu itu hanya Sena dan Juumonji yang memakai ruang ganti sebelah kiri.

"Eh? Sena kun! Tunggu sebentar! Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu", panggil Juumonji terburu-buru, sebelum Sena sempat meraih tas olahraganya dan beranjak pergi. Juumonji mengancingkan seragamnya dengan tergesa-gesa, namun Sena sudah membungkuk singkat dan minta diri.

"Maaf Juumonji san. Sore ini aku ada janji. Bisa lain kali saja bicaranya? Ya sudah, aku sudah hampir terlambat, daah!", ujarnya terburu-buru. Juumonji yang kancingnya jadi terpasang selisih satu pun hanya bisa berdiri terpaku dengan kecewa.

'_Tunggulah Suzuna, sebentar lagi aku datang'_, pikir Sena. Ia bergegas menuju ruang loker untuk mengambil beberapa bukunya yang masih ia tinggalkan di sana. Ia telah berjanji untuk menunggu Suzuna di depan pintu gerbang Deimon pada pukul empat sore tepat, lalu mereka akan berjalan pulang bersama-sama. Sekarang masih pukul tiga lebih lima puluh menit, masih ada sisa waktu sepuluh menit untuk mengambil bukunya dan pergi ke depan gerbang. Ia tidak mau terlambat dan tidak berada di tempat yang dijanjikan saat waktunya tiba.

"Hei Sena! Terburu-buru sekali?", sapa Monta yang sudah berada di ruang itu sebelum Sena datang, juga sedang mengambil barang-barangnya di loker.

"E-eh, iya. Aku ada janji dengan Suzuna", jawab Sena terengah-engah. Dibukanya pintu loker dan dengan tiba-tiba, tanpa peringatan, berpuluh-puluh amplop surat jatuh dari dalam lokernya, persis seperti longsoran gunung salju.

"Astaga! Lagi-lagi hal ini terjadi!", keluh Sena. Dipungutinya surat-surat itu, dan ia mempersiapkan diri untuk melihat nama-nama yang tercantum di muka amplop-amplop itu.

"Kouji Kuroki, Kazuki Juumonji, Satake, Yamaoka, ya ampun, Ishimaru juga ada, Osamu Kobanzame, mengerikan, jauh-jauh dari Kyoshin hanya untuk memberikan surat seperti ini, Hayato Akaba, Agon Kongou, Haruto Sakuraba, ada Shin san juga, terus Sasaki Koutarou, ng? Kengo Mizumachi? Masih banyak lagi nama-nama yang tidak kukenal, Hiroshi, Asada, Yuuto, Ryu, Kenji... AARRRGGHHH!!! Kenapa SEMUA surat cinta ini dari cowok sih?! Selalu saja begini! Sebal sebal sebaaaaallll!!!!", amuk Sena marah, langsung membuang semua surat itu dengan kasar ke bak sampah yang berada tepat di dekatnya dan menginjak-injaknya penuh kebencian agar padat.

"Hosh hoshh...", sena terengah-engah, menyaksikan surat-surat itu remuk dan kotor terinjak-injak sepatunya. Tidak biasanya seorang Kobayakawa Sena marah, namun hal ini sudah sangat amat keterlaluan baginya.

"Masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarin Sena?", tanya Monta dari balik bahu Sena, melongok surat-surat malang dan pengakuan-pengakuan yang 'layu sebelum berkembang' yang teronggok di bak sampah. Sena mengangguk sedih, sudah hampir menangis kalau bukan karena gengsi.

"Tiap hari! Tiap hari aku mendapat sekian banyak surat cinta, tapi semuanya dari cowok! Tidak ada satupun yang ditulis oleh cewek!", keluh Sena. Monta mengangkat bahu.

"Belum ada surat dari Hiruma san ya? Katanya dia juga menaruh perhatian padamu loh", Monta memberitahu. Sena bergidik ngeri.

"Hiih... orang seperti Hiruma san bisa jatuh cinta? Pasti akan mengerikan akibatnya buat orang yang kena. Sebaiknya aku menjauh dari dia sebelum dia benar-benar suka padaku", jawab Sena, masih merinding mengingat bagaimana perangai senpainya satu itu. Kasar, ganas, serampangan, semaunya sendiri, dan kawan-kawan, dan kawan-kawan.

"Sialan Montaaaa~. Apa sebegitu menariknya diriku ini di mata para cowok? Aku ini kan masih normaaaal, masih suka ceweek, aku suka Suzunaaa", rengek Sena di depan Monta. Yah, Monta, meskipun berusaha menjadi seorang sahabat yang baik, yang netral, namun tetap saja pesona seorang Sena telah berhasil menggapai matanya, hingga membuatnya melupakan seorang gadis sempurna bernama Mamori untuk barang sejenak.

"Eh... tapi, kau memang manis kok, Sena...", jawab Monta dengan sedikit blush di pipinya. Refleks Sena mundur 10 meter, kabur sesegera mungkin ke gerbang, meninggalkan Monta sendirian di ruang loker.

"Hiih, seram, jangan sampai lah Monta ikut-ikutan, menyebalkan, semua cowok sama saja...", gerundel Sena sambil berlari menuju ke gerbang sekolahnya. Namun begitu tiba di sana, semua kekesalannya hilang saat ia melihat seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam sailor biru dan sepatu roda melambai-lambai padanya.

"Sena kun!", panggil Suzuna. Sena berhenti tepat di depan Suzuna dan membalas sapaannya.

"Hei, Suzuna. Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, ada –ngg, sedikit hambatan tadi. Sudah lama menunggu?", tanya Sena, lalu mulai berjalan menuju arah pemukiman di sebelah timur Deimon. Kebetulan rumahnya dan rumah Suzuna searah, hanya rumah Sena sedikit lebih jauh. Suzuna meluncur mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ah, belum kok, aku juga barusan datang. Tadi juga ada sedikit urusan tentang pelajaran. Kebetulan di sekolahku akan ada tes review, termasuk juga pelajaran dari semester lalu. Nah, aku sedang bingung karena buku catatan biologiku hilang – mungkin diisengi kakakku yang bodoh itu – dan sekarang aku nggak bisa belajar", keluh Suzuna panjang lebar, tanpa menatap Sena, hanya memandangi jalanan aspal yang dilaluinya.

"Dan kamu nggak dapat pinjaman?", tanya Sena. Suzuna menggeleng sedih. Sena berpikir sejenak.

"Tunggu sebentar. Itu yang materinya tumbuhan bukan?", tanya Sena lagi. Suzuna mengangguk, menatap Sena dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

"Kalau benar yang itu sepertinya aku masih punya, nanti biar kucarikan. Lalu malam nanti akan kuantar ke rumahmu", Sena memberi solusi.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kyaaa! Sena kun baik sekali! Terima kasih yaaa!", seru Suzuna senang, lalu dengan energinya yang berlebih meraih kedua tangan Sena dan mengajaknya menari berputar-putar di tengah jalan, di bawah tatapan heran beberapa orang yang kebetulan berada satu tempat dengan mereka. Sena merasa malu, namun tak begitu peduli, ia bahagia bisa membuat Suzuna senang.

*

Sesampainya di rumah, Sena langsung melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya, menaruh tasnya di sofa di ruang tengah dan mencari-cari ibunya untuk menanyakan dimana buku-buku semester satunya diletakkan.

"Bu! Ibuu!", panggil Sena agak keras. Sore-sore begini biasanya ibunya sudah pulang dari kantor dan sedang sibuk memasak untuk makan malam. Ayahnya baru akan pulang sekitar pukul tujuh malam, dan tidak ada orang lain di rumah kediaman Kobayakawa selain Shuuma, Mihae, dan Sena Kobayakawa, oh, Pitt juga.

Sena melongok ke dapur, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Begitu juga dengan ruang tengah tempat Sena menaruh tas tadi. Ruang makan juga kosong. Kamar ayah ibunya juga terkunci rapat, tanpa ada suara sedikitpun dari dalam. Rumah sepi. Sena menghela napas bingung. Saat ia beranjak ke ruang tengah untuk menelepon ibunya, sebuah memo post-it kuning yang ditempelkan di buffet menarik perhatiannya. Sena mengambil dan membaca memo itu.

_Untuk Sena, _

_Ibu pulang malam, ada pekerjaan yang masih harus ibu selesaikan di kantor. Ayah akan pulang seperti biasa. Ibu sudah menaruh sepanci kari di lemari es, panaskan saja. Ada cake juga kalau kau mengundang temanmu datang. Jangan lupa kunci pintu kalau mau bepergian. _

_Ibu_

Sena mendesah dan menaruh memo itu di tempatnya semula.

'_Ibu pikir aku masih anak kecil?_', batin Sena agak sebal. Ia lalu pergi ke dapur dan memanaskan kari untuk makan malam, memutuskan untuk mencari sendiri buku-buku lamanya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa ibunya tidak akan bisa diganggu di saat lembur seperti ini.

Sena pergi ke kamarnya, masih dalam balutan seragam SMA Deimon, celana panjang hitam, kemeja putih, dan jas luar hijau tua. Ia menarik laci besar di lemari bukunya dan memeriksa buku-buku di sana satu persatu. Ada buku-buku semester lalu, tapi hanya buku-buku teori, dan kebanyakan buku-buku pelajaran eksakta seperti matematika dan fisika. Tidak ada buku biologi di sana. Sena menghela napas lagi, sedikit kecewa, lalu memasukkan buku-buku itu kembali dengan agak berantakan.

Ia memeriksa laci satunya lagi. Tidak ada buku, hanya ada bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas lepas, kebanyakan berisi catatan-catatatn tidak berguna yang ia buat saat sedang malas memperhatikan guru, dan lain-lain. Lagi-lagi buku yang dicarinya tidak ada.

Sena lalu memeriksa seluruh penjuru kamarnya, lalu keluar ke ruangan-ruangan lainnya. Hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Sedikit kalut, Sena duduk di meja makan, memakan nasi karinya perlahan-lahan sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat kira-kira dimana ibunya meletakkan bukunya itu.

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di langit barat, meninggalkan semburat jingga kelabu di langit. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore, sedangkan buku itu belum nampak sama sekali. Sena khawatir buku itu tidak akan berhasil ia temukan sampai malam mulai beranjak larut, padahal ia sudah berjanji pada Suzuna.

Namun tiba-tiba, saat ekor matanya tertumbuk pada kardus cake berwarna putih di lemari makan, ia teringat sesuatu.

Kalau tidak salah beberapa bulan yang lalu ibunya pernah menyingkirkan beberapa jilid komik dan game-game Sena ke loteng karena nilainya di sekolah menurun. Mungkin saja buku itu ikut terangkut bersama komik-komik yang disita ibunya.

Jadi dengan bersemangat Sena mencari kunci loteng rumah di laci dapur, dan setelah menemukannya ia bergegas pergi ke ruangan kosong yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar tidur ibunya. Di sana ada tangga kayu yang menempel di langit-langit yang dilengkapi dengan sebuah tali untuk menarik tangga itu turun, dan di balik tangga tersebut, pintu menuju loteng rumah kediaman Kobayakawa yang bergaya barat itu terletak. Sena menarik tali itu dan tangga kayu lipat menuju loteng terjatuh ke bawah dengan suara agak berisik. Tangga itu sudah cukup tua, namun masih cukup kuat.

Sena menaiki tangga itu, cukup ragu-ragu mengingat sebuah loteng yang seharusnya gelap, berdebu, dan mungkin, ng, berhantu. Namun begitu mengingat bahwa buku yang dibutuhkan Suzuna mungkin berada di sana, Sena meneguhkan hatinya. Dibukanya pintu menuju loteng it dengan kunci besar yang dibawanya dan diangkatnya pintu itu perlahan.

Sena melangkah naik, masuk ke loteng. Rupanya tali yang ia tarik tadi sekaligus berfungsi sebagai tuas untuk menghidupkan lampu loteng, jadi begitu ia masuk, suasana tidak begitu gelap.

Loteng itu memiliki atap yang rendah dan miring di beberapa sisi, dengan satu-dua jendela kaca yang langsung memperlihatkan langit pada mata Sena. Debu yang cukup tebal melapisi seluruh bagian loteng itu, kecuali di beberapa bagian yang mungkin baru saja dipindah-pindahkan. Berpuluh-puluh dus berbagai ukuran ditumpuk di sana. Juga beberapa perabotan kayu yang besar dan berat, sebuah cermin kuno berukir yang sangat besar, dan berbagai macam barang lainnya.

Sebuah dus yang kelihatannya masih cukup baru menarik perhatian Sena. Dan betapa girangnya ia saat ia membaca kalimat 'Sena, semester I' yang ditulis besar-besar dengan spidol permanen di kardus itu. Disobeknya isolasi coklat yang menyegel kardus itu, dibongkarnya juga isinya. Komik. Komik. Komik. Komik. Komik. Lalu setumpuk DVD Playstation yang disita oleh ibunya juga, dan setelah beberapa menit membongkar-bongkar, Sena menemukan sebuah buku tebal berkover hijau kebiruan yang sudah cukup familiar dengannya.

"Ketemu!", pekik Sena girang, membolak-balik halaman buku itu. Dengan jelas disana tertera namanya, kelasnya, dan juga keterangan-keterangan catatan pelajaran biologi. Akhirnya ia menemukan buku yang dicari-carinya sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

Tanpa membereskan barang-barang yang dibongkarnya tadi Sena berdiri dan berniat untuk segera keluar dari loteng dan mengantarkan buku itu ke rumah Suzuna sebelum hari menjadi benar-benar gelap.

Tiba-tiba Sena berhenti melangkah.

_Sena__..._

Ia menoleh dengan terkejut. Ada... sesuatu...

Bulu kuduknya berdiri, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang... janggal di dalam loteng ini. Tapi alih-alih menyuruh kakinya untuk segera hengkang dari sana, ia merasakan bahwa sesuatu itu memanggilnya, bukan memintanya pergi seperti di cerita-cerita horor biasa.

Meski agak takut, Sena menyapu seluruh ruangan dengan pandangannya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Ada.

Sebuah lemari rak rendah, terbuat dari kayu, diukir dan dipelitur dengan rapi sehingga berkilau dalam warna cokelat tua. Di bagian atas lemari itu terdapat sebuah kaca dengan bingkai berukir aneh yang dapat diputar.

"Ada apa... di dalam lemari ini?", gumam Sena perlahan tanpa sadar. Didekatinya lemari itu, dan dengan hati-hati ditariknya kenop laci teratas itu. Ia menutup matanya, mengira akan menemukan sesuatu yang menakutkan di dalam laci itu. Namun laci itu membuka dengan suara berderit, dan menampakkan isinya yang nyaris kosong. Sena mengintip dengan sebelah mata, dan mendesah lega begitu mengetahui apa isi laci itu.

Hanya ada selembar pita berwarna merah tua di laci itu, sendirian, tanpa ada benda lain yang menemaninya dalam laci yang bisa dibilang cukup besar itu.

Sena memungut pita itu dan mengamatinya. Pita beludru biasa, sepanjang sekitar 30 sentimeter, berwarna merah tua agak berdebu, lembut, dan sesuatu berwarna kuning di ujungnya menarik perhatian Sena. Diamatinya pita itu dengan lebih seksama, dan ia menemukan sebuah bordiran benang halus pada ujung pita itu, bordiran kuning yang membentuk huruf R.K.

"R.K?", tanya Sena pada dirinya sendiri, masih menatap pita itu dengan agak bingung.

_Sena..._

Sena merasakan ada sesuatu yang memanggilnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat menyadari dari mana panggilan itu berasal, rasa dingin merayapi tubuhnya, menjalar ke tulang sumsumnya, membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja, dan detik berikutnya, ia terjatuh dalam ketidaksadaran.

_Sena..._

_Rena..._

_Pilihlah salah satu di antara mereka..._

_Sebab kalian tak bisa menyelamatkan keduanya..._

TO BE CONTINUED

a/n: ah fuuuh... saya tahu seharusnya saya ngetik Blurry *melirik request apdetan blurry yang gentayangan di belakang punggung*, tapi inspirasi buat cerita ini tiba-tiba aja mengalir deres banget n ga mungkin dibendung, hahaha. Thanks buat Icarus Girl buat inspirasinya. Soal nama Rena juga, sebenernya ga rela make nama ini karena ini nama adikku yang tertjinta, tapi nama cewe yang senada sama Sena yang kepikiran cuma ini si...


	2. Chapter 2

**She, the Uninvited Trouble**

Chapter Dua

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, tapi Kakei masih tetap dan akan selalu menjadi suami saya dan uke Mizumachi

Summary: Kobayakawa Sena, seorang laki-laki imut yang normal, sehat, dan menyukai Suzuna. Hingga suatu hari ia menemukan selembar pita merah di loteng rumahnya, dan SEMUA berubah. HiruSena, sedikit senaSuzu. Warning inside

Warning : Yaoi, rated T untuk isinya, mulut Hiruma, dan mungkin (eh, nggak mungkin ding, tapi pasti) akan berubah jadi M di chapter terakhir, OC, sedikit OOC, sedikit AU, sedikit SenaSuzu pula, pairing utama HiruSena.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Tombol back masih menunggu.

Huah, sekali publish langsung dua chapter ah, hoho, mau dijadiin sechapter kasian yang baca lewat hape XD, enjoy, jangan lupa review yap, o-ne-ga-ii?? *lagi-lagi sok kiyut* Kemungkinan besar akan saya bagi jadi enam chapter.

*

"..na!"

Secercah cahaya terang menerobos masuk ke dalam mata Sena melalui kelopak matanya yang terbuka sedikit, membuatnya pusing. Sena mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Rasa sakit menyergapnya di sekeliling kesadarannya, membuat pandangannya mengabur. Tetapi sesuatu memanggilnya dengan keras, dan cemas.

"Ayo Sena! Bangunlah!"

Pada saat itu juga Sena menyentakkan kedua kelopak matanya membuka dengan kesadaran penuh yang dipaksakan, tubuh bagian atasnya otomatis pula menyentak terbangun.

"A-ada apa?", seru Sena, cukup keras untuk membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut. Ia melihat berkeliling. Ia setengah terbaring di ranjangnya sendiri, dengan ayah dan ibunya duduk di kaki ranjangnya, menatapnya cemas, dan ada juga seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelah ibunya, ikut menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Suzuna!", seru Sena begitu melihat Suzuna. Ia langsung teringat pada buku catatan biologi yang harusnya ia serahkan tadi sore.... tunggu sebentar! Sekarang jam berapa? Apakah Suzuna datang ke sini untuk mengambil buku itu?

Suzuna hanya tersenyum prihatin melihat ekspresi panik Sena.

"Ini sudah pukul 3 pagi, Sena. Soal buku catatan itu tak apa-apa, yang penting kau pulih dulu", sahut ibunya sambil meraih tangan kiri Sena yang menggenggamnya.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?", tanya Sena bingung.

"Tadi sore, pukul setengah tujuh, nona ini datang ke rumah untuk mengambil buku yang kaujanjikan, sebab kau tidak datang-datang juga. Tapi yang ia lihat begitu sampai di sini adalah pintu depan tak terkunci, tas olahraga yang masih berantakan, sisa makanan yang sudah dingin, dan karena penasaran, akhirnya nona ini menemukan pintu loteng yang terbuka dan ia menemukanmu pingsan di dalamnya. Lalu ia segera menghubungi Mamori dan menelepon kami di tempat kerja", jelas ayah Sena.

"Pingsan?", tanya Sena lirih. Tidak mungkin. Setelah menemukan buku biologi itu ia ingat kalau ia membuka laci di sebuah lemari di loteng, namun setelah itu, hanya kegelapan yang bisa ia temukan dalam memorinya.

"Ehehe, iya, mencurigakan sekali keadaan rumahmu waktu itu. Untung aku menemukanmu disana", ujar Suzuna sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Dokter bilang kau mengalami gegar otak ringan. Sebenarnya apa yang kau alami di loteng itu, Sena?", ibunya bertanya, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Ngg, aku mencari buku catatan biologiku yang akan kupinjamkan pada Suzuna, bu. Lalu setelah itu... aku membuka laci di sebuah lemari dan, ngg... mungkin... mungkin aku terbentur, atau terpeleset sesuatu dan jatuh. Mungkin...", Sena menjawab tak yakin. Ibunya menarik napas lega.

"Syukurlah, yang penting kau sudah siuman, dokter bilang, kalau dalam 12 jam kau tidak bangun kami harus membawamu ke rumah sakit", ibunya berkata dengan nada lega.

"Lalu, Suzuna?", Sena bertanya. Bagaimana Suzuna bisa berada di rumahnya, pada dini hari begini? Juga bagaimana dengan tesnya besok.

"Nona ini yang bersikeras menjagamu sampai siuman, sebab menurutnya karena dirinyalah kau sampai pingsan. Setelah ini ibu akan mengantarnya pulang", jawab ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sena, selama menungguimu tadi aku sudah membaca-baca buku catatanmu, yah lumayanlah, daripada tidak belajar sama sekali", timpal Suzuna, masih tersenyum riang. Sena merasa lega. Syukurlah, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi kecuali dirinya yang pingsan.

Namun Sena tidak tahu, bahwa keesokan paginya, 'tidak ada hal buruk' itu akan berubah menjadi sangat parah.

*

Esok harinya Sena pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa, dengan inbox handphonenya yang penuh dengan pesan-pesan bernada khawatir dari teman-temannya. Ia merasa tidak begitu bersemangat. Kemarin pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak sadar. Ia masih bisa mengingat kalau ia tidak terbentur sesuatu, atau bahkan jatuh. Bukan, bukan itu. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah itu, yang harus ia cari tahu. Namun tadi pagi, sebelum berangkat sekolah, ketika Sena berniat untuk kembali ke loteng dan mencari tahu, ibunya mengatakan bahwa ia telah membereskan loteng dan mengunci loteng itu secara permanen, agar tidak ada lagi kejadian buruk yang terjadi. Setelah bertanya pada Suzuna pun ia mengatakan bahwa ia hanya menemukan buku catatan biologi itu di dekat tubuh Sena yang pingsan, tidak ada benda lain sama sekali.

Sena menghela napas panjang, jari-jarinya menari di atas keypad handphonenya, membalasi pesan-pesan dari teman-temannya. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, berjalan di jalan kecil pemukiman biasa yang sudah Sena hapal luar kepala setelah hampir setahun bersekolah di Deimon. Setelah ia sampai di sebuah tikungan dekat sekolahnya, Sena menyimpan handphonenya di saku celana dan berlari kecil menuju sekolah. Namun sebuah suara klakson sepeda motor yang muncul tiba-tiba mengagetkan Sena.

TIN TIIN!!!

"Hoi! Sena kun! Mau bonceng?", sapa sebuah suara. Sena menoleh dengan terkejut, sudah nyaris menjerit saking kagetnya.

"Juumonji san!", seru Sena, berbalik menghadapi sang pengendara sepeda motor. Juumonji nyengir senang.

"Hehe, yuk ikut! Meski sudah dekat tapi kan lumayan, daripada jalan kaki", ajak Juumonji dengan sepenuh hati. Meski ia belum mengungkapkannya secara langsung dan terus terang, tapi sama saja seperti laki-laki lain, Juumonji menyukai Sena yang super imut itu.

Sena tersenyum, membuka mulut hendak berterima kasih dan menolak tawaran itu, ia lebih suka berjalan kaki, berlari-lari kecil hingga sampai di sekolah, karena sejak bermain Amefuto berlari adalah hidupnya, dan ia suka berlari, membawa kaki-kaki kecilnya berpindah secepat kilat, bagaikan terbang.

...

"OK, Juumonji kun! Aku ikut ^^", Sena menjawab. Lalu terkejut sendiri.

'_Tidak! Aku tidak ingin ikut! A-kenapa aku menjawab seperti itu? Ke-kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri?_', jerit Sena dalam hatinya. Kedua kakinya melangkah dengan ceria, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dibuatnya, dan akhirnya ia meletakkan bokongnya di jok belakang sepeda motor Juumonji.

"Yak! Ayo berangkaatt!", bibirnya menyerukan kata-kata di luar kendalinya, seiring kedua belah tangannya merengkuh pinggang Juumonji dan menyandarkan kepala pada punggung Juumonji yang bidang. Juumonji tidak mengegas sepeda motornya, tapi malah diam tepekur dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar, kemudian melirik ragu pada Sena yang menggelayut di belakangnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Se-Sena kun?", panggil Juumonji sedikit aneh.

"Ya? Ada apa?", jawab Sena, tersenyum manis, menjebak mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Juumonji lalu menunjuk tangan Sena yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan tatapan mata bertanya-tanya. Sena hanya nyengir senang.

"Sudalah, ayo jalan, nanti keburu terlambat!", perintah Sena sambil menepuk perut Juumonji pelan. Juumonji langsung menegang.

'I-i-i-i-iyaaaa! Segera!", seru Juumonji gugup, mengegas dengan ceroboh hingga sepeda motornya berjalan agak tersendat-sendat. Sena hanya tertawa-tawa centil.

Setidaknya begitu yang terlihat oleh mata Juumonji, namun jauh di dalam otaknya Sena hanya bisa kebingungan, panik, berpikir dan nyaris menangis, tanpa kemampuan untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri, dan dengan tubuh yang bertindak sembarangan di luar keinginannya. Ia mencoba mengangkat tangan, namun tidak bisa, ada sebuah kekuatan besar yang seakan menolak perintah dari otaknya, seperti mati rasa. Bahkan sekedar mengatakan sepatah kata pun mulutnya tidak mau menurut. Kata-kata itu, tawa itu, senyum ceria itu benar-benar bukan dirinya.

Sena mendengar dirinya sendiri, dengan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri, bercengkrama dengan kasualnya dalam perjalanan itu dengan Juumonji yang wajahnya bersemu senang. Sena bertambah panik ketika menyadari hal itu.

'_Astaga! Nanti Juumonji san bisa mengira aku benar-benar menyukainya! Tidak!! Aku harus bisa bergerak dan mengatakan sesuatu!",_ pekik Sena panik dalam pikirannya, bahkan jauh lebih panik dari ketika ia menyadari tubuhnya tak bisa ia kontrol. Dicobanya sekuat tenaga untuk membuka mulutnya, untuk mengeluarkan suara, namun kerongkongannya tercekat, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata protes yang ia inginkan, sebaliknya, suara tawa mengikik khas perempuan terdengar jelas dari bibirnya.

Sena mulai putus asa. Jika bisa menangis, ia sudah melakukannya dari tadi.

"Sudah ya, aku memarkir motor ini dulu", ujar Juumonji pada akhirnya setelah mereka berdua sampai di gerbang SMA Deimon. Sena merasakan kepalanya mengangguk dan kakinya melompat turun dari motor itu.

"Yap, sampai ketemu di kelas, Juumonji chan", jawab Sena.

'_Hieee!!! Juumonji chan? Aku memanggilnya Juumonji CHAN? Tidak bisa!! Ini harus dihentikann!!_', Sena berseru-seru panik, hanya bisa berputar-putar bingung di dalam pikirannya sendiri, dan tepat saat sepeda motor Juumonji menjauh, Sena mendapati tangannya tiba-tiba terangkat naik dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Eh...", gumamnya lirih.

Sama tiba-tibanya seperti saat ia kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya, ia begitu saja mendapatkan kontrol itu kembali. Ia lalu membuka tutup bibirnya, bisa. Menaik turunkan kedua tangannya, juga bisa. Mencoba berbicara, "tes, tes, satu, dua, tiga", masih bisa. Lalu... apa yang terjadi tadi? Tanpa sadar tubuhnya merinding, seakan merasakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada.

"Ng, Sena kun? Ada apa?", sapa sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

"Oh, Mamori neesan, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pegal saja kok", elak Sena.

"Mungkin karena kau pingsan semalam itu. Apa kau kecapekan Sena kun? Kalau kau butuh istirahat bilang saja, belakangan ini memang latihan amefutonya agak berat sih...", tanya Mamori cemas. Sena menggeleng.

"Eh, bukan kok, bukan itu. Aku hanya, ngg, terpeleset saja semalam", ujar Sena.

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu. Yuk naik, sebentar lagi masuk", ajak Mamori ramah, ia lalu berjalan bersisian dengan Sena, mengganti sepatu di loker, lalu menyusuri koridor dan menaiki tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua. Kelas sena berada di lantai dua sedangkan kelas Mamori di lantai tiga.

Hanya beberapa langkah setelah sena menjejakkan kakinya di tangga, sesosok tubuh kurus dengan aura yang sangat khas muncul dari balik dinding. Sosok laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata hijau itu kelihatan agak terkejut ketika Sena dan Mamori muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Hiruma", ujar Mamori pendek.

"Oi, fucking manager, kuso chibi, jangan lupa jam setengah empat nanti ada briefing untuk pertandingan latihan dengan Bando Spiders besok. Kalian harus datang!", perintah Hiruma, memanfaatkan waktu luang seefektif mungkin untuk menyampaikan pengumuman.

"Oh iya. Aku akan membawa kertas-kertas data nanti –"

"IYAAAA HIRUMA SAAANNN!!! KYAAAA!!!"

Kata-kata Mamori tiba-tiba terputus oleh Sena yang menjawab Hiruma dengan teriakan senang dan tawa lebar, lalu melompat dari tangga dan menabrak tubuh Hiruma sehingga mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai.

Mamori shock, hampir jatuh ngglundung ke bawah tangga.

Anak-anak lain yang menyaksikan kejadian itu buru-buru melintas seakan-akan tidak tahu apa-apa dan buru-buru masuk kelas dengan wajah ditutup buku.

"Eerrrggghhh... kuso chibi! Apa sih maumu?!", sentak Hiruma pada Sena. Tentu saja Sena – yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya – juga jawdropped di dalam pikirannya.

'_A-a-a-a-a-APA?_', batin Sena, orang yang paling shock pada kejadian itu. Dan lagi-lagi bibirnya terbuka tanpa kendali dan menjawab bentakan Hiruma itu dengan ekspresi sangat bahagia, dua kata yang hampir membuat hati Sena hancur lebur berkeping-keping tak percaya.

"Hiruma san kawaii!", ujar sena seraya menaruh kepalanya pada dada Hiruma yang jatuh telentang di bawahnya.

*

Bingung.

Panik.

Sebal.

Benci.

Cemas.

Sedih.

Marah.

Malu (tepatnya dipermalukan).

Perasaan Sena campur aduk, terdiri dari emosi-emosi menyebalkan yang merajai hati dan otaknya, memaksanya untuk duduk diam di kursinya meski waktu istirahat telah tiba, meletakkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat di meja sementara kedua tangannya terkulai lemas di samping badannya. Ia sengaja tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengabaikan makan siangnya. Sena tahu kalau ia mondar-mandir di seantero sekolah mungkin sesuatu akan menyebabkannya kehilangan kontrol lagi.

Saat inipun seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya sedang kompak membentuk koloni-koloni kecil yang berbisik-bisik di sana-sini, dan Sena nyaris bisa mendengarkan namanya disebut dalam setiap kalimat, dengan berani memastikan bahwa teman-temannya itu membicarakan 'insiden' Hiruma dengannya tadi pagi. Dan sekarang ini, dua orang dari tiga bersaudara HaHa yang sekelas dengannya itu menatapnya dengan penuh minat – kecuali Togano yang lebih tertarik dengan manga Shounen nya – dan senyum tidak jelas, terutama Juumonji yang merasa mendapat angin setelah kejadian tadi pagi.

Sena menghela napas panjang, karena tidak mungkin mengeluarkan air mata di situasi dan kondisi yang seperti ini.

Tadi pagi, begitu ia melontarkan kata-kata haram – maksudnya 'kawaii' untuk Hiruma – itu, Hiruma buru-buru mendorongnya menjauh dan membentakinya dengan beberapa kata-kata makian, lalu ia bergegas pergi ke kelasnya sendiri. Namun meski tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri, Sena masih bisa memperhatikan bahwa wajah Hiruma sedikit berubah. Sebuah ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dari kapten klubnya itu. Benarkah kata-kata Monta itu? Bahwa Hiruma menaruh perhatian lebih padanya?

Ia memejamkan mata erat-erat, memperketat genggaman tangannya hingga ia merasakan kuku-kukunya menancap dalam di kulit telapak tangannya.

Sudah dua kali.

Ya, sudah dua kali ia kehilangan kontrol di atas dirinya sejak ia pingsan semalam. Pertama kalinya saat ia bertemu Juumonji, dan yang kedua kalinya dengan Hiruma. Sena tidak tahu kapan lagi ia akan mengalami hal itu, namun yang jelas ia tidak boleh membiarkan hal ini terjadi terus menerus! Harga dirinya sebagai cowok normal akan rusak, imagenya yang 'lurus' akan hancur, dan mungkin, untuk lebih parahnya lagi, para cowok yang menaruh hati padanya akan mengira orientasi seksual dirinya telah berubah dan mengincar dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Jadi cowok normal saja penggemarnya cowok semua, apalagi kalau tidak normal?

Tanpa sadar Sena memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke meja sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'duk' pelan.

"Apa sih itu?", gumam Sena sebal karena ketidaktahuannya akan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sekarang ini. Kadang-kadang bisa, kadang-kadang tidak bisa mengontrol. Ia harus mencari tahu apa pemicu munculnya ketidakmampuannya-mengontrol-tubuh-sendiri-itu agar bisa menghindarinya di saat-saat yang akan datang, semustahil-mustahilnya hal itu dilakukan, yang penting bisa diminimalisir.

Tiba-tiba Sena teringat sesuatu. Suzuna.

'_Bagaimana kalau Suzuna sampai mengetahui hal ini?_', jeritan hati Sena memenuhi seluruh rongga kepalanya, hampir ia suarakan kalau tidak mengingat bahwa ia masih berada dalam ruang kelas dan beberapa menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"Hei Sena kun! Nanti sore ada latihan tidak?", tanya duo pembantu dari klub basket, Satake dan Yamaoka yang menghampirinya untuk menanyakan jadwal. Jantung Sena berdegup kencang sekali, dan...

"Ah! Iya! Ada kok, ada! Jam setengah empat kumpul di ruang klub! Jangan lupa datang yaa ^^", jawabnya dengan ceria, lagi-lagi di luar kendali. Sena merasa bahwa keceriaan apapun yang mengontrol dirinya saat itu terlalu berlebihan. Bisa dilihat bibir kedua orang yang menghampirinya itu membulat dan mengucapkan 'woooww' tanpa suara. Sena ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding jika bisa.

Kedua orang itu mengucapkan terima kasih – dengan tampang sedikit mesum – lalu pergi, Sena melambaikan tangan dan, dengan tiba-tiba lagi, ia memperoleh kontrol dirinya.

Sena berpikir sejenak.

Juumonji. Hiruma. Satake. Yamaoka. Semuanya cowok. Juumonji, – ehemm – cukup tampan, Hiruma, ng, mungkin bisa dibilang tampan sekali, sedangkan Satake dan Yamaoka biasa saja. Tiba-tiba ia sudah mendapatkan kesimpulan sementaranya.

'_Jadi pemicunya cowok ya? Yang rangenya berkisar dari sedang hingga tampan sekali?_', Sena menghela napas putus asa, memutuskan untuk berlari pulang sambil menutup mata dan meminta agar saat latihan football nanti ia dipasangkan dengan Monta, Komusubi, atau Kurita saja.

TO BE CONTINUED

a/n: apakah membosankan? Semoga tidak T_T plotnya bener-bener nanjak sedikiiiiiittttt demi sedikiiiiiitttttttttt, dihemat hemat kayak orang lagi diare XD Sena jarang ngomong, banyakan digantiin sama 'that something' yang ngebikin dia ga bisa ngontrol dirinya sendiri. Apakah itu? Tunggu sampe chapter empat, hehe.


End file.
